Always and Forever
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Complete. Haley has been back from the tour for a year, but her & Nathan still haven't made a decision about their marriage. What happens when Brooke intervenes? Nathan/Haley
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Chapter One

Nathan woke with a start. He peered over & saw it was half four. That was five mornings in a row he'd woken up at this time from the same dream. What was it trying to tell him? He sighed & rolled over. The same as every other morning-no Haley.

Flashback-"I'm just gonna get the last few bags from the car," Nathan smiled at his mum, glad to be home.

He opened the door. Haley was standing there, looking as gorgeous as she always did.

"H-hi," she stuttered.

Nathan didn't know what to say, so he just stood there staring at his wife. What did she expect of him? Instant forgiveness? No, she wasn't that stupid!

"Say something, Nate, please," Haley blinked to stop the tears from running down her face.

"Like what, Haley?" Nathan asked. "Am I supposed to forgive you?"

"No, I didn't mean that. I understand you can't forgive me as easily as that. I just want to tell you," Haley was now letting the tears stream down her face. "I-I love you. So much Nate. & I'm so sorry for leaving you-I was stupid, I know that now. Trust me, if I could turn back time I would & I would never leave you. I promise you Nate. I don't want you to say anything because I don't really think I'll want to hear it. Just think about it-okay.?" She turned & started to walk away. She could feel his eyes fixed on her. She stopped, turned around & walked back to him. "I love you Nathan Scott." She kissed his cheek & left him standing there.

That memory haunted Nathan like a bad dream. Why hadn't he ran after her instead of just standing there?

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Chapter Two

Three hours later, Haley woke up. As usual, she got up straight away, got dressed, spent about 20 minutes in the bathroom & was eating breakfast by the time her flatmate Brooke got up.

"Hales, explain something to me. How do you do the exact same thing every morning at exactly the same time without an alarm?" Brooke moaned.

Haley smiled at Brooke's confused face. Brooke shook her head knowing she'd never really understand.

"So…any plans for Saturday night?" Brooke gave Haley the 'you-are-free-you-cancel-any-plans-for-me' look.

Haley put on her 'hard-thinking' face. She picked up a book & flicked through it as though it was a diary. Brooke stared impatiently.

"Brooke, am I ever busy?" Haley smiled.

"Well no, but you are now. You have a date!"

"Oh, do I now?" Haley smiled sarcastically. "& how would that work?"

"Well that would be telling!" Brooke winked & skipped off to the bathroom where she would spend the next hour.

"Great!" Haley said to herself. "Just what I need." She stood up, grabbed her bag & opened the door. She turned around & shouted 'bye' to Brooke. As she turned back around, she walked into Lucas. She automatically hugged him & said, "Hey Luke!"

"Hey Hales, how are you?" He tried to hide his concern for her.

"Stop it Luke! You should know by now that I hate people being concerned about me!" She smiled to let him now she was at least half joking. "Apart from that I'm good." She remembered her 'date' on Saturday night. "But I'm slightly concerned about Brooke-she has something planned for me for Saturday night & I know what she's like so God knows where I'll end up! Last time she set me up Nathan & I ended up in a lingerie store!"

Lucas laughed. "I think you'll be happier with this plan!" He smiled at her confused face.

"Lucas Scott what do you know?" Lucas shook his head. Haley's shoulders dropped in obvious disappointment. "Lucas tell me" Haley looked at him with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Haley I'm not going to tell you! & you should know by now those eyes don't work with me!"

"Fine, fine! Next time you want something from me-forget it!" Again she smiled to show her slight sarcasm.

At that there was a knock at the door. Haley dodged around Lucas to answer it. It was Nathan.

Flashback-As Nathan was getting ready, the phone rang. He hopped to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nate, how are you?" Brooke's cheery voice made Nathan smile.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Excellent. When you're ready, & by that I mean decent, come over, please."

"Ok." Nathan was intrigued. "Why"  
"Wait & find out. See ya." Brooke teased.

"Yeah, bye." Nathan hung up.

Brooke wasn't the kind for casual meetings. She wanted something, Nathan thought. But anyway, he was curious, so he rushed to get ready & was out the door ten minutes later.

As he walked to Brooke's apartment, he wondered whether Haley would be there. He started thinking about what he'd say to her if she was. She'd been back a year & they'd hardly spoken. His father had been so happy, thinking he'd won the 'it will never work, you're way too young' line. He didn't even realize how miserable Nathan had been.

Last in his thoughts, Nathan hadn't realized he was on Brooke's doorstep. He knocked on the door, praying Brooke would answer. His prayers weren't answered. The door opened & his & Haley's eyes met. 


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

Okay, firstly, thank you for all the reviews, I love reviews so keep them coming!! I'm updating two chapters at a time because none of them are very long. So it will be these two & then the last three, a lot happens just there's not a lot of writing because this was my first ever FanFic so I didn't really know what to expect etc.

Anyway, I'm going to France for a week so the next chapters won't be up until the end of next week, i.e Thursday or Friday, sorry!! I might get some up while I'm away I will try my best but that's all I can do.

Anyway enough babbling, let's get on… ENJOY!!

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Chapter 3

Neither Nathan nor Haley knew quite what to say. They were still married, even if they hardly spoke. It was obvious Nathan still wanted them to work, everybody knew that. However, Haley didn't seem as bothered whether on not they worked it out. Well so everybody thought. Truth was, she was better at hiding it. Brooke & Lucas knew the truth, & Haley just had to trust them.

"Is Brooke here?" Nathan broke into her thoughts.

Haley looked at him, confused.

"She wanted to see me," Nathan answered the question of her gaze.

"Oh, well, yeah she is," Haley said whilst turning around. "Brooke?"

"Where is she?" Nathan asked.

"In the bathroom," Haley said. "Brooke!" She yelled again. "Hurry up, Nathan's here."

With that, the door crashed open & out came Brooke. She had a hair brush in one hand & a toothbrush in the other. Lucas laughed.

"Hey Nate," Brooke smiled.

"Okay, Brooke, what do you want?" Nathan was getting impatient.

"Come with me," She dragged him into the kitchen & slammed the door.

Lucas & Haley looked at each other. "Now I'm getting worried!"

"Brooke-you're not gonna seduce me, are you?" Nathan grinned sarcastically.

"In your dreams!" Brooke winked. "So, you & Haley…"

"Seem to be over. If that's what she wants, it's fine by me. I'm already hurting & it's getting to be a habit," Nathan sighed.

"Well, I don't think she's quite ready to let go yet. She still loves you, Nate, & it's killing her. She's just too scared to let her guard down again."

"But she was the one know messed this up in the first place. If she had never left to go on tour with Chris, we'd still be together, happy. I understand that she's hurting too, but it was her choice," Nathan tilted his head back so Brooke wouldn't see his upset face.

"I know it hurts, but that's where I come in!" Brooke smiled cunningly. "I'm a great date planner, remember?!"

"Err, sure. I dunno Brooke. She won't go for it," Nathan shook his head.

"Just leave that up to me, okay. So…you in?" Brooke said wishfully.

"Okay, but nothing too, well, Brooke!"

She smiled reassuringly. "No, I have an excellent idea."

Chapter 4

"Haley, you nearly done?" Brooke shouted.

"Ermmm, yeah," Haley replied uncertainly.

"Well, get your ass out here then!"

The bathroom door opened & Haley walked out. She had her hair loosly draped around her shoulders & had some but not too much make-up on. She was wearing a purple silk top with dark jeans & black pumps.

"I don't know if I can do this, Brooke. I mean, I appreciate all the trouble you've gone to but I don't know whether this is going to work out well," Haley looked at Brooke.

"You look amazing, Hales!" Brooke said, staring at Haley, She hadn't taken her eyes off her since she'd appeared.

"Brooke?" No reply. "Brooke, did you hear what I just said?" Again, nothing. Haley sighed & rolled her eyes. "Brooke!" She shouted.

"Huh? What? Yeah?" Brooke said vaguely.

"Did you hear what I said?" Haley raised her eyebrows & Brooke looked at her innocently. "I don't think this is gonna work out. I'm sorry, Brooke."

"Oh, no, no you're not. Haley," Brooke warned. "You are not bailing on me. Tonight is going to be perfect for you & Nathan, you're going to see how miserable you are apart & everything is going to work out."

"Yeah...but"  
"No, not buts. You're going. You are so going," Brooke warned.

Haley knew she was never going to win, so she gave in; "FIne."

"No, not gonna work," Nathan said to himself after the seventh shirt he tried on. None of them looked quite right.

He was desperate for tonight to go well. It was his chance to prove to Haley how great they would be back together again. He sighed as he looked at the shirt in the mirror. Why was he even bothering? Haley was long past wanting to get back with him, he knew that. She'd moved on, but he couldn't. She was the love of his life, & no one was going to take her away from him.

He sighed again. Even if she did show, she wouldn't care what he looked like. This was Haley, if she did still love him, she'd only want to see him, & wouldn't care what he looked like. He shook his head. But she doesn't still love me, does she? He thought.

"Damn it!" Nathan shrieked. It was 6:45. He had to be at Brooke's at 7, & it took 10minutes to get there. He quickly changed into a grey shirt & black trousers. He grabbed his wallet, prayed there was money in it & ran out the door. This was it.

"So, you excited?" Brooke broke the awkward silence that hung in the room. Haley turned & glared at her, saying nothing. "Okay."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Both girls looked at it, neither moved.

"I'll get that then," Brook sighed & stood up.

She opened the door to Nathan. She smiled weakly. Haley came up behind her.

"Let's go," Haley said to Nathan. She walked out the door & Nathan followed. He turned back quickly to look at Brooke.

"Thank you," he mouthed. She nodded & closed the door. All she could do now was hope. 


	3. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages I was in France for a week, & I've been busy. Thanks for all the reviews it was so great reading them! Anyway, here's Chapter 5. I decided to only upload one Chapter today 'cause I don't have much time & this one is longer than the others. I know it isn't very good, but tell me what you think anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did own One Tree Hill though, that would rock!!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 -  
Nathan & Haley walked through town in silence. Both wanted to say something but neither knew how. Nathan glanced at his wife, thinking about how beautiful she was. He wanted her back so much. He knew she'd move on, but he didn't think he could imagine his life without her.

At the same time, Haley was thinking about him. She'd built a wall up around her, & she didn't know how to let it down again. What she wanted more than anything was for Nathan to fight to break down that wall. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

"So, where are we going?" Haley asked.

"Umm, don't really know. You really want to follow Brooke's plan?" Nathan smiled as he remembered their last Brooke-style date.

"Yeah. Believe it or not!" Haley smiled. "Just something Lucas said. That I'd like this plan. C'mon Nate!" She saw his sarcastic look. "Let's have some fun. Hell don't you think we deserve it?"

"Okay! Fine!" Nathan raised his eyebrows.

Haley laughed & grabbed his hand. "C'mon let's go."

Nathan let her pull him along for a while. He stopped suddenly & pulled her back into his arms.

"I know this isn't what you want, Hales, but I need to do this," Nathan pushed his cheek against hers letting her feel the heat from his face.

He moved his head around & kissed her. It caught Haley by surprise but she didn't attempt to stop him. She could feel herself melting with his touch & the walls slowly falling away. She refused to let her pride stop her now.

Nathan pulled away slowly, hesitant to leave her lips.

"No, don't," Haley gazed up at him.

"What?" Nathan looked back at her, confused. "I thought this wasn't what you wanted."

"No, I want that. I want you."

Nathan gasped, shocked by her words. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She raised her hand to his cheek & pulled him down to her lips again. They stood on the street for a while, not caring who saw.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her protectively. He leant to her ear & whispered, "Still wanna follow the cards?" He smiled.

Haley laughed inwardly. "Yeah. I know it's kinda crazy, but I'm not giving up on any time I can spend with you."

"Okay," Nathan leant down & crushed his lips against hers. He broke away, grabbed her hand & lead her on.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Luke, can you come over please?" Brooke didn't want to bother him but she was getting the idea that her plan wasn't working.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Luke knew what she wanted from him.

Brooke hung up the phone & sat down. She'd wanted her plan to work so badly, because she knew how badly Haley, albeit secretly, need it to work.

There was a knock at the door. Brooke raced to it & opened it to see a soaking Lucas.

"Brooke, please let me in," Lucas frowned.

"Yeah, sure, come on in Luke. I didn't realise it was raining," Brooke said, staring outside.

"Brooke close the door, it's freezing."

She snapped back to reality. She pushed the door closed & turned to look at Lucas. He could see the worry in her face.

"Nathan & Haley. Their date. I think I made a huge mistake," Lucas sat down as he listened to her. "They haven't arrived at the first place yet & it's pouring with rain. What if they decided to leave, what if they gave up?"

"Brooke, you worry too much!" Lucas grinned. "They probably got sidetracked," Lucas raised his eyebrows to let Brooke know what he meant.

She grinned at him. "Yeah, yeah!" Brooke said, convinced. She knew Haley well enough to realise Lucas was probably right. "Sounds just like Haley."

"There you go! Now, let's see…" Lucas brushed her hair out of her eyes kissed her gently. "Love you, Brooke."

Brooke kissed him back. "I love you too."

--------------------------------------------------------

Nathan & Haley arrived at the restaurant & sat down.

"Feels like we've been here before," Nathan stated sarcastically.

"Ha, yeah. Glad we blew off the first place?" Haley smiled.

"Yeah, let's order."

They both looked longingly at the menu, even though it was obvious what they would be ordering.

An hour later, & two courses down, Nathan & Haley were ready to leave. As they walked, Haley read the next card aloud.

"There will be a taxi waiting for you outside the restaurant to take you to your next destination. In the car there will be another card."

Sure enough, there was a taxi ready & waiting. They climbed in & the car soon began moving.

"How about we ditch the cards now?" Nathan smiled. "Let's play our own game."

They felt the car halt & looked simultaneously to their left. They saw 'Karen's Café' brightly lit up &, surprising, open.

"Let's go then," Nathan shrugged & began to climb out of the door.

"Yeah," Haley followed her. "Thanks," she told the driver & shut the door behind her. 


	4. Chapter 6 & 7

Okay, here's the last two chapters. I'm really surprised so many people seem to like this fic I didn't think it was very good. But thank you! It's really great to read the reviews you guys leave!! I have another One Tree Hill FanFic to upload after this, & I have an idea for another one to start too which is Naley, well sort of, it's hard to explain!

Anyway, hope you enjoy the last two chapters, keep reviewing!!

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill? Not mine, although I wish it was!

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Nathan & Haley walked inside & both noticed the piano. It had hundreds of tiny candles spread out neatly on top, & there were even more arranged in a circle around it on the floor.

"Not very subtle, Brooke, is she?" Haley remarked.

"Not one of her strong points," Nathan smiled in agreement.

Haley grabbed the card & read aloud:

"Choose any song & sing, Haley," Haley sat down on the stool & gazed up at Nathan. He gave her an encouraging look, knowing she needed to be convinced that everything would be okay.

"Go on, Hales. You know you want to, we both do. It's your talent, share it with me," Nathan had a way of persuading her to do anything, no matter how much she doubted herself.

"Okay."

She turned to look at the piano. She knew she wanted to do this, she just didn't know how to react. She glanced at Nathan who smiled at her.

"Okay," she said again.

She placed her fingers on the keys & began to play. Nathan stepped backwards quietly & sat down on the stool from the bar, listening intently. He'd heard the song before. He thought back to how he'd felt that day, seeing her play for the first time, seeing how much she loved it.

((Flashback)  
"That was amazing, Hales"  
Haley looked at him. "Really?" she asked. She'd never sang for anyone before & was still shaking. "I was so scared."

"It really was," Nathan could sense she was unconvinced. "C'mon, let's go."

"Go where?" Haley didn't move.

"I dunno, somewhere else. To take your mind of it," he winked.

"Okay."

As they walked down the silent street, Nathan reached over & put his arm around Haley. He looked at her & smiled. Returning his gaze forwards he saw his friend Tim & some other guys from the team came around the corner. The waved & walked towards Nathan & Haley.

Nathan's arm dropped immediately from Haley & she glanced at him, confused.

"Hey, guys," Nathan greeted them.

"What's this?" Tim laughed, pointing at Haley. "New girlfriend?"

"No, no way," Nathan said, laughing slightly. "We're just friends trust me."

"Okay then," Tim wasn't convinced. "Whatever you say."

As the guys walked off, Haley turned to look at Nathan. She had really thought he was different. She'd trusted him enough to share her music, yet he didn't really seem to care.

"So, you really fooled me well, again," Haley shook her head.

"What? Them? No, Haley, they'll just take it the wrong way &-"

"The wrong way?" Haley raised her voice. "What would that be? That we were on a date?" She was suddenly aware she was shouting. "Well, what is this then, Nathan?"

"I didn't mean-"

"No, I know. But you didn't think either. We're done, just done." With that, she walked away.  
((End of flashback))

The sudden silence of the room tore Nathan from his thoughts. Still gazing into Haley's eyes, he stood up & walked up to her. He smiled & took her hand, pulling her up into his arms.

Haley couldn't believe she'd done it. Since the tour, no one had heard her sing, not even herself. Chris had called her many times, but she always refused his help. Without Nathan, music meant nothing & she didn't have any desire to sing. If she never sang again, that would have been fine with her, she'd lost too much to it already. She'd had a feeling Brooke would use music for tonight, & Haley knew she'd need all the encouraging Nathan could give her. What she'd done pleased her, however. She'd fought her demons & sang again & for the person who meant the most to her in the world. This was it for her, she wouldn't let anything tear her from him again.

-  
Chapter 7 --------------------------

Having Haley back in his arms made Nathan feel whole again. After spending so long without her, he needed her, needed this. He wouldn't let her go again & he'd chase after her if she ever left. He had a feeling she wouldn't leave again, though.

"Don't let go," Haley whispered into his chest.

"I won't, I promise," Nathan whispered back. He looked into her eyes & kissed her liked he'd never kissed anybody before. He wanted her to know how much he loved her & how much the time apart had cost him. This had been the best night of his life & he intended it to last for as long as it could.

Haley pulled away gently. "Let's go home," she whispered into his mouth.

"Why, you bored?" Nathan teased.

Haley smiled. "I want to prove to everyone that this is real," she began walking off.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Nathan laughed, following her out of the door.

--------------------------

Ten minutes later, they were at Haley & Brooke's apartment. Nathan knocked on the door & put his arm around Haley's shoulders. When Brooke opened the door, she had an immediate cheesy grin on her face. He plan had worked & two of her best friends were finally happy again.

"Oh my god, Hales," Brooke grinned & hugged Haley then Nathan. "Yay, so how are you two?"

Nathan & Haley looked at each other.

"Happy," Haley said smiling.

"Yeah, absolutely," Nathan agreed, leaning down & kissing Haley's forehead.

Brooke was still smiling when Lucas came up behind her.

"Hey," Lucas greeted them. "See, Brooke, I told you they were good!"

"Yeah, we're good!" Nathan smiled. He looked down at Haley again, so happy she was next to him. "I love you, Hales."

"I love you too," Haley said contently. "Always-"

Nathan nodded. "And forever."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

A/N: Okay, the ending was kinda lame I know, but I enjoyed writing that story so much! I love Naley they are so cuute!! Anyway, review & I'll have another OTH FanFic up ASAP!! 


End file.
